


Testing the Waters

by BlueRoseDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Everyone is 20+, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Play, No beta technically, Overstimulation, Tamaki is all about safety first, Teasing, Vibrators, consent is good unless you’re Sougo and wanting Tamaki to HURRY UP, light bdsm I think???? I don’t know anymore, man there’s so much in here and this is my first time writing explicit nsfw and actually posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Tamaki wants Sougo be selfish for once. Much to his surprise, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseNiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNiji/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This is my secret Santa gift for RoseNiji. It’s a bit last minute since I spent a lot more time stressing over what you meant by light bdsm and bicycle (I still don’t know what the second thing means), but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!

“Souchan, please tell me. I just wanna know what makes  _ you  _ feel good. I won’t judge you or anything like that. I would never do that to you.”

Tamaki’s voice was gentle as he placed his hand over Sougo’s in an attempt to make his partner feel more at ease about telling him the truth. It just didn’t seem fair that Sougo felt the need to keep holding back even after they started dating, so he wanted to prove to him that he can handle anything that’s on his mind. Even if it’s something that he isn’t familiar with, he could always try to find a way to make things work. They were partners after all. If Sougo has something he wants to say, then Tamaki wanted to support him the best way he can.

Sougo took a deep breath before speaking. “Okay. But you need to promise me that you won’t force yourself to do this for me.”

Tamaki wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he simply agreed while squeezing Sougo’s hand reassuringly.

“I like being tied up…”

The younger man paused for a moment as he tried to process this information. “That’s not too bad.”

“I also...like to imagine you pressing me up against the window and fucking me standing up while you show everyone that I’m yours.”

Another pause. He certainly didn’t expect that one, but it was manageable enough. Actually, he was more surprised by the way he said it more than the words themselves. “I can...probably do that.”

Sougo found himself at a loss for words as he struggled to find a way to say the last thing. He had a lot of kinks that he was too embarrassed to share with Tamaki, but this one especially might make him back out.

“Just say it, Souchan. It’s Christmas and I want you to be selfish even if it’s just for today.”

“Then…can you...bully me? Tonight. During the party.”

He spoke so quietly to the point that he thought that Tamaki didn’t hear him, but the other man seemed to hear him loud and clear based on how flushed his face was.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Sougo shook his head. “You won’t! You’re a kind person, Tamaki-kun. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. We don’t have to do this either if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay. I can try. I just need some time to prepare.”

“Alright. I’ll come back in an hour with some stuff we can use before the party. If you don’t want to do this, then we can stop. I don’t mind.”

“No,” Tamaki’s voice was firm yet still tinged with a bit of nervousness. “I wanna do this with you.”

In response to those words, Sougo smiled a little before placing a small kiss on Tamaki’s cheek. “Thank you. I’ll see you in a bit then.”

As soon as Sougo left the room, Tamaki immediately buried his face in his Ousama Pudding pillow to hide his heated face before dialing Ryuu’s number to ask for advice. He wasn’t sure if he would have the answer he’s looking for, but he figured that it was worth a shot since he knows about his relationship with Sougo. Ryuu often has some good advice to give even if he doesn’t know the whole story, so it didn’t hurt to try.

“Tamaki-kun, how are you? It’s rare for you to call me first.”

“Hey, Ryuu-aniki. I’m good. Are you busy right now?”

“Not at the moment. I just finished some chores I let pile up. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. I just needed some advice on something.”

“Sure! Is it about your relationship with Sougo-kun? Have you talked it out first?”

“We did. Do you know anything about bullying your lover?”

Suddenly, the sound of something falling onto the ground could be heard in the background on Ryuu’s end as he quickly broke into a panic. “Tamaki-kun??? Domestic abuse isn’t good! You shouldn’t resort to violence!”

Surprised by Ryuu’s reaction, Tamaki tried to explain what he meant. “No! I meant like...sexually. Souchan asked me to.”

Tamaki wasn’t exactly sure what was happening on Ryuu’s end, but he didn’t seem to be freaking out any more. Instead, he sounded kind of nervous?

“Oh, you meant bdsm. Um…I’m not exactly the right person to ask about that. I know I’m portrayed as an Erotic Beast in the media, but I’m not really knowledgeable about that sort of thing.”

“Have you ever done something like this with the person you’re dating?”

“I can’t say that I have. I’ve done jobs voicing characters in boys love manga, but a lot of them skip important steps in the process. I guess all I can say is that you should use safe words if you do decide to go through with this. Also, make sure to be thorough with aftercare especially if you intend to be rough. You should treasure the person you’re with and it’ll be better for both of you if you’re both enjoying it.”

“Okay. I’ll be sure to do that. Thanks, Ryuu-aniki.”

“No problem. Did you need anything else?”

“Nah. I’ll see you at the Christmas party.”

“I’ll see you then.”

After hanging up the call, Tamaki curiously looked up a few of the words that came up during both conversations on his phone only to end up closing out of the incognito tab and calling it a day after going through a few,  _ very detailed  _ pages discussing the levels of bdsm. Acting the part didn’t seem to be too difficult, but the visuals were a bit too much for him. To be honest, hearing about it from Sougo wouldn’t make it any less embarrassing, but at least he would’ve been spared the images.

Well, if it’s images of his partner, then he supposed he wouldn’t mind nearly as much.

* * *

Oh how wrong he was about that.

It had to be illegal to look that sexy.

“Tamaki-kun? Are you okay?”

Trying not to focus on the droplet of water rolling down Sougo’s neck and the fact that he had just taken a shower, Tamaki awkwardly let him in as he focused his attention on the box in his partner’s hands.

“I haven’t used any of these since college, but I’m sure there’s something we can use.”

Every day he learns something new about Ousaka Sougo, but he wasn’t expecting to find out that he both owned and had an extensive knowledge of large variety of different sex toys. In the past, Tamaki had little interest in that sort of thing since he was completely focused on finding Aya, so hearing Sougo list off the details of each one felt surreal somehow. It was as if this was some weird dream and this is a hornier version of the person he has been with all this time.

Discreetly, he pinched his wrist a bit to make sure he wasn’t actually asleep.  
Yep. Definitely awake.

As Sougo reached the end of his explanation, Tamaki’s gaze was drawn to the set of small, egg shaped vibrators off to the side along with a pair of silk scarves and nipple clamps. “Is it okay if we try those?”

The older man glanced over at what Tamaki was referring to before nodding.

“Wait. Uh...Shouldn’t we have a safe word just in case?”

“I trust you, but if it makes you feel more at ease, then we can. I might say misleading things, so we’ll need to choose something unexpected.”

“How about pudding?”

Sougo chuckled at his very Tamaki-like suggestion. “That’ll work.”

With only a little bit of time left before the party was to start, Sougo began to unbutton his shirt and pull down his pants while gesturing for Tamaki to grab the lube hidden in the corner of the box.

They started off with the clamps and the smallest of the vibrators. It wasn’t their intended purpose, but Sougo didn’t seem to mind as he allowed Tamaki to secure the vibrators onto his nipples. The pressure felt a little strange and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched him, but it wasn’t really uncomfortable.

Next, Tamaki made sure to thoroughly coat his fingers in lube before slipping one of them into Sougo’s tight entrance. To be honest, he wanted to ask Tamaki to be rougher and more forceful with him, but the words never came out as he winced at the intrusion and the slight chill.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, but we should hurry. It would be rude if the hosts were late to their own party.”

The taller man nodded as he continued to stretch him out a bit more until he deemed him ready for a second finger.

Tamaki was always good to him when it came to sex and would usually try to take his time stretching him out, but it was incredibly frustrating whenever he would brush close to his prostate without actually touching it. He began to move his hips a bit in an attempt to angle it just right, but was deprived of that satisfaction as Tamaki removed his fingers from his ass to carefully slide in one of the larger vibrators.

And to make things worse, Tamaki used one of the scarves to bind the base of his dick to prevent an early orgasm. Sougo briefly wondered where he got that idea from until suddenly he felt small shockwaves coursing along the surface of his skin.

“Does that feel good?” Tamaki asked as he slowly (agonizingly) traced his finger along the side of his dick.

It certainly didn’t feel  _ bad _ , but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to admit it, but he secretly desired the thrill of being close to the edge in front of everyone even though there was a little voice in his head warning him about future consequences.  _ Humiliate me, please. Don’t be so nice to me. _

Picking up on his inner turmoil, Tamaki pocketed the other scarf before grabbing another one of the egg vibrators, a larger one this time, to push through the ring of muscle just far enough for the smaller one to start brushing against his sweet spot. Based on the look in his eyes, he seemed a little worried about how things would turn out, but Sougo just wanted him to  _ TURN UP THE SPEED PLEASE.  _

“We should go,” Tamaki commented as he slipped in the largest vibrator to really fill him before helping Sougo make himself look presentable again. He could faintly hear Riku’s footsteps rushing towards the front door at the sound of the doorbell, so he knew that the guests would be expecting them soon.

“Wait.”

Sougo moved a little more to try to get comfortable, but he felt so full in a way that felt foreign to him. “Can you give me an order?”

He nodded and drew close enough to his ear for him to feel his warm breath against it. “Don’t make a mess. If you can hold back during the party, then I will reward you.”

To follow up on those words, Sougo could hear a faint click before all of the vibrators started to move against each other causing more shockwaves to stimulate his insides.  _ Mm. I’ll be good. I’ll be good. Tamaki-kun, please. _

Without saying anything else due to a mix of embarrassment and nerves, the two of them made their way towards the common room where the rest of IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, and ZOOL awaited. Apparently, Re:vale called earlier to say that they were going to be a little late because they were picking up a few things, so the rest of them were given the okay to start without them.

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that this was unlike any other party he has attended.

Every time he was offered a glass of alcohol, Tamaki would turn up the speed a bit until he turned it down. It was even worse whenever someone moved to touch his face while asking if he was okay. The fact that he was completely sober only made the sensations even clearer as he tried to hold back the urge to excuse himself. By the time Re:vale finally arrived with gifts and alcohol for everyone, he felt like he was about to reach his limit.

“You okay, Sougo? You look like you had too much to drink!” Momo pointed out with a laugh as he handed him a full glass of the champagne he brought. “It’s a party though, so there’s no harm in indulging yourself!”

Sougo nodded while hoping that his senpai couldn’t feel him trembling. “Thank you, but I’m alright. I just want to make sure that I remember everything tomorrow morning.”

“That is true. It would be a shame to forget about all the fun memories from today,” Yuki remarked with a knowing smile.

Sougo began to squirm a little beneath Yuki’s gaze causing the vibrators to shift until they started to hit his prostate directly.  _ Too much! _

Tamaki seemed to be distracted by the conversation he was having with Iori and Riku, so he had to hold on just a little longer.

Of course, it wasn’t going to be easy. Not with Ryuu under the influence of copious amounts of alcohol. Like Sougo himself, he has a tendency to be touchy and excitable when drunk (and god he wouldn’t have minded under normal circumstances), but now would definitely…

“Sougo-kun, sing with me~! Tatakai nara ukete tatou Ai no tame to ima nara itte mo ii Kakugo wa Treasure~!”

_ Wait. No. Tsunashi-san, if you touch me now, I’m going to—! _

The sound was buried beneath the sounds of laughter, singing, and conversation, but in the back of his mind, he could hear that familiar click.  _ TOOMUCHTOOMUCHTOOMUCH! _

Sougo anxiously glanced over at Tamaki who was meeting his gaze now before the two of them announced that they would be stepping out to get some air. It was obvious that they wouldn’t be fooling anyone with that excuse, but most of the adults were hammered enough to not care about the details.

* * *

Tamaki hurriedly pulled him towards the practice room, turned on the lights, and locked the door while Sougo wobbled towards the wall before collapsing on the floor in a trembling mess.

“Souchan, are you okay? Should we stop?” Tamaki asked with genuine concern despite what just occurred.

“NO!”

His face felt like it was on fire, his breathing was heavy, and he could feel precum staining his underwear, but he refused to let it end here. He still needed it. He  _ needed  _ Tamaki.

“What do you want?”

“I want  _ you _ . Please Tamaki-kun.”

In an instant, Tamaki pinned him against the mirror as he roughly tore off Sougo’s clothes and began to pepper his neck in small bites while using his free hand to palm his dripping cock. Part of him wanted to beg Tamaki to pull everything out and just take him here, but an even larger part of him  _ craved _ punishment. Either way, he wanted to be absolutely  _ ravished _ .

“Do you deserve it? This part of you is leaking a lot,” Tamaki pointed out as he pulled away once he was satisfied and poked at the dripping tip. “Did I allow you to do this?”

Sougo could hear his heartbeat loudly in his ears and feel his blood thrumming in his veins beneath each mark he left behind as he forced out a small “no”.

“What do you think I should do then?”

“Tamaki-kun, please…”

“Please what? I won’t know unless you tell me.”

He could feel Tamaki’s fingers trail along the top edge of the scarf that bound him as he patiently waited for Sougo’s reply.

“Please Tamaki-kun… I want you inside. I want you to fuck me until I can’t think straight.”

Acknowledging his request, Tamaki released him for a moment to carefully tie the scarf he kept in his pocket around his partner’s wrists in a way that was tight enough to not come undone easily but loose enough to not be too restricting. Sougo wasn’t all too pleased about it, but the overstimulation he was currently experiencing seemed to prevent him from getting the words out.

“I still have to punish you though, so I won’t take these off.”

Without removing the clamps, Tamaki bit one nipple and pinched the other with his fingers—causing him to jolt and cry out from the sensation.

“Nooooo please don’t tease me….” Sougo whined as he squirmed. He wanted release so bad, but everything felt so good that it was almost unbearable.

“I thought that was what you wanted,” Tamaki commented as he twisted the nipple that was between his fingertips. “Or would it be better if we did this in front of everyone else?”

In that moment, Tamaki suddenly lifted him up by his hips and turned him around so that his face was pressed up against the mirror in the practice room. Much to his surprise, he could see everyone else on the other side acting like they couldn’t see what was happening in the room next door.

“Hey, Souchan? Did you know? Apparently, one of these mirrors is actually a one-way kind. Y’know, the one where you could see what’s happening on the other side.”

As he spoke, Sougo could see Tamaki’s hands exploring his body until they finally stopped at his dick.

“It’s not a window, but didn’t you say you wanted me to take you while standing up while showing everyone that you’re mine? Or would you prefer to do this in front of a two way mirror so everyone in the common room can see your slutty self?”

Sougo’s cock immediately reacted to that suggestion as he imagined it clearly in his head. He could easily picture the shocked expressions on everyone’s face. Unable to do anything but watch, they would see him be reduced to an incomprehensible mess as his partner pounded into him mercilessly.  _ PleasepleasepleaseIneedit. _

“I did say that I was going to punish you though, so I will only remove one one of these three things. Which one do you prefer? The vibrators, the clamps, or the scarf that’s keeping you from cumming?”

Teasingly, Tamaki fingered his hole and pushed the vibrators just slightly so that they were pressing against his prostate even harder. And on top of that, him moving just made him get closer and closer to the brink of madness. It took all of his willpower to bite back a moan.

“I wonder if this room is soundproof. No one has ever mentioned anything about it before,” Tamaki mused aloud as he removed his fingers from Sougo’s ass in favor of squeezing his dick. “Do you want to test it out?”

_ PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! _

“Take out the vibrators please….”

“Not the scarf? Don’t you want to cum?”

His head felt like it was spinning from the vibrations and the feeling of Tamaki’s hand on his dick. He couldn’t even tell what he was saying anymore. “YES! PLEASE I JUST WANT YOU INSIDE!”

“M’kay. Then…”

Rather abruptly, Tamaki quickly yanked the bundle of cords attached to the vibrators and roughly jerked him off resulting in a loud cry spilling from his lips in shock. He didn’t even bother to turn them off as he threw them off to the side—forgotten.

“Lift up your hips but don’t stop looking at the mirror. Focus on how beautiful you look all flushed like this. I’m sure your skin is even warmer than the air outside.”

“Tamaki-kun, hurry up….!”

“No. We gotta be safe even if we’re doing this.”

He took his time stripping off his own clothes before pushing his dick between Sougo’s asscheeks without entering. It was  _ mortifying. _

“In my right pocket…! There’s lube and a condom! Just hurry!”

“M’kay. I suppose I’ve teased you enough,” Tamaki decided as he dug out the aforementioned goods and prepared himself. “Wow, Souchan. You’re still really wet back here. I don’t wanna hurt you though. I know you said that you wanted to be bullied, but I won’t budge on this.”

He began to pour some of the lube over two of his fingers and over his partner’s awaiting hole before unceremoniously pushing both of them inside at once. Unlike before, Sougo was fairly loosened up from having all those vibrators inside that it didn’t take long for him to stretch him out. It was better to be safe than sorry though regardless of the other man shaking his hips impatiently in front of him.

Once he deemed him stretched out enough, Tamaki rolled the condom over his dick, added more lube, firmly grasped at his hips, and then slid into him in one swift movement. If not for the scarf still binding the base, Sougo would’ve come right then from the blinding heat of Tamaki’s large member inside of him.

“It feels so warm inside,” Tamaki pointed out as he slowly built up a rhythm of aiming right near his prostate without actually hitting it. He knew exactly where it was too. It was likely that he was still affected by the high of having this much control.

“T-Taa-kun…”

Tamaki chuckled a little in response. “You only call me that when you’re drunk. But you didn’t drink anything back there did you? Or did you sneak a sip while I wasn’t looking?”

Upon saying those words, he sharply snapped back in and hit his prostate this time causing his partner to see stars.

“Y-Yes. I-I’m drunk off thissss…”

At this point, Sougo could no longer focus clearly on what he was saying. He simply moved his hips in rhythm to Tamaki’s thrusts in hopes that he would soon reach his release.

“Good answer. I guess you deserve a reward now, huh Souchan?”

He steadily began to move faster and he could feel his nails digging into his hips as the room was filled with the sound of shallow breaths and skin slapping against skin. They couldn’t even tell how long they’ve been at it anymore.

“Tell them. Tell them who you belong to,” he ordered as he continued to ram into Sougo even harder.

“YOU! I BELONG TO YOU! I’M YOURS SO PLEASE!”

Tamaki pressed his lips against his partner’s ear as he whispered a single line that brought him over the edge. “Correct. Here is your reward.”

In a single movement, Tamaki thrust in one last time and pulled the scarf off causing the other man to cry out as they released at the exact same time. The feeling was so exhilarating that they didn’t seem to even care about the mess they just made. Instead, they simply fell onto the ground in a heap of limbs while Tamaki pulled Sougo towards him to shower his back in light kisses.

“Was that okay? Does it hurt anywhere?”

Sougo laughed as he turned to kiss him back. “It was great. Thank you Tamaki-kun. Also, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“Can we stay like this for a little while before we clean up?”

“Is that what you want for Christmas?”

“Mm.”

“Just for a little while then.”

“Merry Christmas, Souchan.”

“Merry Christmas, Tamaki-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> From what I’ve read, Tamaki is very pure in the RabbiChats so I tried to focus on that while writing this. Also I have no idea who Ryuu is implied to be dating so feel free to take a guess.


End file.
